In recent years, an information processing apparatus, which can be driven by a battery and which is configured to be easily carried, for allowing the user to download (purchase) and browse digital book data (to be referred to as e-books hereinafter) via the Internet has begun to prevail.
E-books are normally appended with cover image data, and the information processing apparatus of this type displays a list of purchased e-books using these image data. The user selects a cover image that he or she wants to browse from the cover images displayed in the list on a screen, and begins to browse a target e-book.
It is troublesome for the user to perform a series of operations every time he or she restarts to browse a half-finished book, that is, to display a list of books from an initial screen, to select a target book from the list of books, and to open the last page in the previous browsing operation. Also, a large number of users parallelly read a plurality of books.
Therefore, it is desirable to simply attain an operation for re-displaying an interrupted page of a most recently browsing-interrupted book, and an operation for re-displaying an interrupted page of a target book from a plurality of half-finished books.